THANKS FOR FORGIVE ME KYU - A Sequel From HURTING ME
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: penyesalan seorang choi siwon karena pengkhianatannya pada sang kekasih cho kyuhyun di masa lalu


**THANKS FOR FORGIVE ME.. KYU...**

A sequel from HURTING ME

Main pair :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Joonmyeon

Disclaimer :

Mereka yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini milik TUHAN dan tentu nya milik Keluraganya

Warning :

BOYSLove, Mpreg, Typo, OCC, NO BASHING !

Summary :

Penyeselan seorang choi siwon dan dia berusaha untuk menebus semua kesalahan nya pada kekasih nya , Cho Kyuhyun.

Author Note :

Gomawo jeongmal , untuk respon dari oneshoot pertamaku Hurting Me. Oneshoot itu bener-bener author buat dengan hati yang gundah gulana , kkkkkk... ini sequel dari oneshoot kemarin , semoga berkenan di hati para reader sekalian , let see ,^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingat dear ...

HAPPY READING ^^

15 tahun yang lalu..

Choi siwon memarkirkan mobil sedan metalik nya di depan sebuah gedung perkantoran bertuliskan Kim grup. Di hela nya nafasnya kasar , ada satu tekad di dalam hati nya , dia harus mengakhiri semua tindakan pengecut nya setahun ini , dia ingin mencari ketenangan hati nya dengan sang kekasih. Di langkahkan nya kaki nya menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Presiden Direktur , seorang sekretaris memberikan menyambutnya hormat,

"selamat pagi manager choi ," sapa si sekretaris ber-nametag jung jessica itu

"apa presdir kim ada di dalam ,?" tanya siwon

"nde , manager choi , presdir sudah menunggu anda , silahkan masuk ,"

Siwon memasuki ruangan itu , senyum nya mengembang karena seseorang tengah menyambut nya manis , dia kim yoona , yeoja yang berstatus kekasih dari seorang choi siwon , jalinan yang tercipta dari sebuah pengkhianatannya pada cho kyuhyun , belahan jiwanya.

"ah kau sudah datang woonie," sambut yoona manis , di cium nya pipi siwon seperti biasa,

"nde , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada mu kim yoona ," kata siwon

"ah pasti tentang acara pertunangan kita minggu depan ," kata nya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan siwon "ayo duduk wonnie ," yoona menuntun siwon ke arah sofa yang terletak di tangah ruangannya itu

"kau tau , kemarin umma menghubungiku dari paris , umma akan datang di pesta pertunangan kita , dan cincin pesanan kita 3 hari akan segera di kirim ke rumahku , dan..."

"yoona , dengarkan aku,..." siwon memutus celotehan yoona tentang persiapan pertunangan mereka minggu depan

"wae , woonie , kau kenapa , kau terlihat aneh .. kau ada masalah..?" tanya yoona yang tengah memandang siwon intens

"iya aku memang ada masalah , kau tau..." siwon mengehela nafas nya

"tidak jangan bahas itu lagi siwon, aku tidak mau dengar !" yoona seakan sudah tau arah pembicaraan siwon

"tidak yoona , kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini , ku mohon yoona , aku sudah mencoba nya untuk membuka hatiku untuk mu , 1 tahun aku mencoba nya, tapi kau tau yoona , aku gagal , aku tetap tidak bisa mencintai mu yoona," jelas siwon

Yoona memandang siwon nyalang , matanya dengan penuh amarah , usaha nya untuk membuat seorang choi siwon untuk mencintai nya kembali menuai kepahitan, bahkan tubuhnya yang dia serahkan pada siwon tak bisa membuat hati nya berpaling kepada nya, mata yoona mulai mengembun,

"wae choi siwon, apakah semua yang ku berikan tidak cukup, hmm , apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mencintai ku siwon , katakan padaku ,, hiks..." yoona rapuh , dia menangis , namun tangis nya tidak sebanding dengan seseorang yang menanggung luka lebih sakit dari itu , luka hati seorang cho kyuhyun

Siwon membawa yoona dalam pelukan nya , "hiks , aku sangat menyayangi mu siwon , kau bahkan kau juga bilang padaku kau menyayangiku , kau akan berusaha mencintai ku seperti kau mencintai kyuhyun , kenapa siwon kenapa," isak yoona

"maafkan aku yoona , aku memang manusia brengsek yang mempermainkan hati kalian yang tulus mencintai ku , aku tak pantas untuk menerima cinta kalian , salahkan aku yang dengan mudah nya bermain hati dan menjadi seorang pengecut tak berhati ..."

"tidak woonie kumohon , jangan katakan itu , aku mohon , aku sangat mencintai mu , kau sudah berjanji pada appa ku , kau berjanji di depan appa ku sebelum dia meninggal , kau hiks,,, kau berjanji akan menjaga ku , ku mohon siwon ku mohon , hiks , aku tidak peduli kau tak mencintai ku , ku mohon tetaplah bersama ku, hiks ..." yoona memeluk siwon posesif , dia takut kehilangan siwon

Siwon menghela nafas nya kasar "aku akan tetap memegang janji ku pada appa mu yoona , aku akan tetap menjaga mu , tapi tidak untuk menjadi pendamping mu yoona , maafkan aku ... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini , 1 tahun aku bersembunyi dari kenyataan meyakinkan hatiku hanya untuk mu tanpa memberi kyuhyun kejelasan tentang hubungan kami , bahkan aku menjadi pengecut , mengacuhkan semua air mata yang dia keluarkan untukku , kyuhyun bahkan membutakan mata nya ketika melihat perselingkuhan kita , kita mengkhianati kyuhyun kita melukai nya, ini tidak adil yoona , maafkan aku ,"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya , dia tidak mau kehilangan siwon tidak , bahkan untuk seorang kyuhyun pun , dia tidak mau kehilangan siwon ,

"ku mohon siwon , ku mohon , jangan katakan itu ku mohon , , hiks ,,,,dia bahkan seorang namja siwon , tidak seperti ku , ku mohon .. jangan seperti ini" tangis nya keras

"tidak yoona , tidak aku tidak pernah memandang gender dari seorang kyuhyun yoona,, 1 tahun ini aku sudah mencobanya , namun lihatlah aku menyiksa diriku sendiri , aku bahkan menambah luka di hati nya , mata ku buta dengan cinta dan sayangku yang ternyata hanya semu untuk mu yoona , kata kan aku seorang yang tega pada kekasih nya yoona , sudah aku coba untuk berpaling hanya pada mu tapi yang ku dapati aku semakin mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun !" kata siwon tegas

Yoona melepaskan pelukannya pada siwon dia bangkit , harga diri nya terluka oleh semua perkataan siwon, bahkan dengan nya yag rela memohon pada siwon , namun nyatanya yoona tetap tak sanggup membuat siwon berpaling padanya tidak dia tak terima, yoona menampar pipi kiri siwon keras ,

'plaaakkkkk'

Siwon memegang pipi kirinya yang panas karena tamparan yoona, tatapan yoona penuh kemarahan, "lihat , siapa dirimu tanpaku choi siwon , kau akan jadi apa eoh , kau bahkan tidak akan mempunyai apa yang kau punya sekarang ! jabatan , harta dan segalanya !" yoona mengeluarkan sifat asli nya yang dia sembunyikan di depan siwon selama ini.

Siwon tersenyum tipis di tatap nya yoona , ada terselip rasa bersalah di dalam diri nya , dia memaksa seorang kim yoona untuk kembali ke sifat awal nya sebelum mereka bertemu,

"maafkan aku yoona kau sudah tau jika aku tak tau diri , kau bahkan mengingatkan ku kembali untuk tau dimana posisi ku , aku hanya mempunyai otak yang cerdas yang hanya bisa aku gunakan untuk perkembangan perusahaan mu , tapi karena kecerdasaan itu lah yang membuat hatiku lumpuh dan lemah sehingga aku lupa diri dan bermain hati ," siwon bangkit dari duduk nya , dia tetap memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk yoona ,

"aku memang menyayangi mu , namun aku gagal untuk mencintai mu yoona , kita akhiri semua ini , aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku , aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan mu , menyerahkan semua nya yang pernah kau beri pada ku , terima kasih untuk segala nya yoona , dan jangan pernah memaafkan laki-laki bajingan seperti ku,, aku pergi..." kata siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan yoona yang tampak mematung mendengar perkataan siwon, yoona melihat siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja , tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai ruangannya , yoona tertawa , iya dia tertawa ,menertawakan diri nya sendiri, meratapi usahanya yang gagal mengalihkan perhatian seorang choi siwon pada nya, dia gagal. "hiks , aku membenci mu choi siwon , hiks , ..."

Siwon memandangi rumah sederhana di depan nya , sepi , seperti tak berpenghuni. Tangan nya bergetar hebat, bukan karena kedinginan karena udara musim dingin tapi dia takut bertemu dengan kekasih yang telah di khianati nya , tersadar ingatannya kembali di kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu ketika kekasih nya memergoki nya tengah bergumul panas dengan yoona , dada nya tiba-tiba sesak , seakan merasakan udara kian menipis di bumi ini , memejam kan matanya erat , air matanya turun di kedua manik mata nya ,, dia sangat menyesal harus nya dia mengejar kyuhyun , menjelaskan nya , dan meyakinkan kyuhyun walau pada kenyataannya nanti kyuhyun akan membencinya , dia hanya seorang pengecut , yang terlalu angkuh dengan rasa di hati nya , di bermain hati tanpa dia tau apakah dia kan menemukan ketenangan seperti ketika bersama kekasih nya, dia hanya merasakan ketenangan sesaat, perasaannya hanya semu pada yoona , tidak seperti pada kekasih nya kyuhyun. Kembali siwon meneteskan air matanya , "harusnya aku pergi ke rumahmu keesokan hari nya kyu, tapi aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang pengecut tanpa perasaan yang mengacuhkan mu tanpa kejelasan hubungan kita,,,," siwon tertunduk , dia malu dengan diri nya sendiri

Dihapusnya air mata , dia harus menemui kekasih nya , menjelaskan nya , entah kepahitan yang di terimanya kelak setidaknya tidak ada perasaan bersalah yang terus menyelemuti hati nya kini. Di langkahnya kaki nya menuju rumah sederhana sang kekasih , di ketuk nya pintu rumah itu , namun tak ada jawaban. Seorang ahjuma , tetangga kyuhyun sejak orang tua kyuhyun masih hidup menghampiri siwon, menepuk bahu kokoh siwon pelan, siwon berbalik merasakan seseorang tengah meminta perhatian nya,

"kau.. benar choi siwon ," tanya sang ahjuma memastikan jika yang di lihatnya itu benar-benar siwon , kekasih dari kyuhyun

"ah nde , oh ahjuma lee , annyeong haseo ahjuma ," sapa siwon ramah

"kau kemana saja eoh , kau sudah lama tidak kemari siwon-ssi , kemana saja kau siwon-ssi?" tanya ahjuma bernama lee taeyon itu, namun siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis , siwon bertanya, "sepertinya kyuhyun dan wookie tidak di rumah ahjuma , saya juga mencari di cafe tempat kyuhyun bekerja , katanya sudah lama kyuhyun tidak bekerja di situ, apakah ahjuma mengetahui tempat kerja kyuhyun yang baru ?" tanya siwon

Ahjuma menyentuh pipi siwon sayang tatap mata nya tiba-tiba sayu, ahjuma lee mengingat permintaan terakhir kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak nya sendiri , dia tidak boleh mengatakan alasan kenapa dia pergi dari rumah nya karena kyuhyun sedang mengandung dan ingin menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, ahjuma lee tersenyum manis "kyuhyun tidak disini lagi siwon-ssi , dia sudah pergi,"

"apa maksud ahjuma , saya benar-benar tidak mengerti ahjuma," kata siwon tiba-tiba berubah panik

"kyuhyun tidak lagi menyewa rumah ini nak, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah 4 bulan yang lalu," jawab ahjuma lee

"ahjuma pasti tau kemana kyuhyun pindah , kata kan ahjuma aku mohon padamu ahjuma ," mohon siwon , air matanya mulai menganak di ekor matanya

Sekali lagi ahjuma lee hanya tersenyum lembut, sang ahjuma memang tengah berbohong demi janji nya untuk tidak memberitahukan alasan dan kemana kyuhyun pergi , "ahjuma tidak tau nak , bahkan kyuhyun tidak berpamitan dengan ahjuma ,..." ahjuma lee meneteskan air matanya mengingat kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak nya sendiri "maafkan ahjuma siwon-ssi,.."

"tidak ahjuma pasti berbohong , jebal ahjuma katakan padaku dimana kyuhyun berada sekarang, jebal ahjuma..." mohon siwon dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya ,, siwon menerima karma dari semua perbuatannya , kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan nya

"choi siwon – ssi , aku akan menceritakan padamu kata terakhir dari kyuhyun, 3 hari sebelum dia dan ryeowook pindah dari sini diam-diam , dia mengatakan pada ku , jika dia sudah lelah menunggumu datang di rumahnya untuk menemui nya, entah apa yang kyu tunggu selama 8 bulan hanya kau dan kyuhyun yang mengetahui nya nak, ahjuma selalu mendapati kyuhyun menangis ketika dia pulang kerja dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah nya, ahjuma selalu menanyakan apa yang dia tunggu , kyuhyun hanya menjawab , aku menunggu choi siwon datang kerumah ahjuma, tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Hiksss..." tangis ahjuma lee "choi siwon ssi , jebal bawa kyuhyun pulang , kau tau dia dan wookie anak yatim piatu nak , mereka berdua sudah menganggap mu malaikat penolongnya yang akan melindunginya di tengah dunia yang terlalu kejam untuk mereka berdua nak, hikss...jika kau memang menyakitinya , jebal nak tebuslah semua kesalahan mu pada kyuhyun nak , bawa mereka kembali kemari , hikss... ahjuma mohon , mereka tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini nak," pinta ahjuma lee

Siwon tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa , penyesalan merundung sanubari nya , dia telah jatuh , kyuhyun iya kyuhyun dia telah menghancurkan cinta tulus seorang cho kyuhyun,. Siwon jatuh terduduk di tanah bersalju itu , memegang erat dada kiri nya , di keluar kan nya kalung yang terkait di lehernya , dengan liontin cincin perak bertulis kan nama kekasih nya , cho kyuhyun , mengenggam nya erat , tangis nya pecah , dia jatuh dia hancur karena pengkhianatan yang ia sebabkan sendiri, "hiks , kyu , babykyu , kyunie ku ..hikss.. mian..mian... hikss..."

**PRESENT..**

Namja manis dengan langkah gontai dan mata bengkak memasuki apartemen sederhana yang ia tinggali bersama sang umma dan paman nya. iya dia habis menangis, kembali teman-temannya menghina sang umma sebagai pelacur , karena dia lahir tanpa seorang appa. Namja manis berusia 15 tahun itu tersenyum tipis , kembali di hapus nya air mata yang menganak di ekor mata nya sebelum sempat turun. Di dudukan lah tubuh nya di depan sebuah meja kecil tepat berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu yang memilik fungsi sebagi ruang tamu,ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan, di pandangi nya seluruh ruangan itu dengan seksama, Apartemen itu nampak sepi , karena sang umma bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil yang umma dan pamannya dirikan untuk menyambung hidup mereka. Di tengah lamunan nya , tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki apartemen mereka dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang pastinya makanan buatan sang umma,

"suho baby , kau sudah pulang , kenapa kau tidak mengganti seragam mu eoh ," sapa seseorang yang tepatnya sang paman ,cho ryeowook

Namja yang terduduk tadi menoleh kan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang menyapa nya, senyum tipis mengembang di bibir mungil nya, tanpa mau menjawab kata-kata sang paman kemudian menunduk kan kepala nya, menatap kosong meja di depannya.

Ryeowook beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring dan mangkuk untuk meletakkan makanan buatan sang hyung untuk putra nya , sebuah makan siang sederhana yang ia buat di kedai sederhana milik nya,

Ryeowook memindahkan makanan itu di atas piring , sup kimchi kesukaan suho , jamur goreng dan ttobeoki, suho hanya memandangi makanan di depan nya lesu di tundukkan nya kepala nya lagi, pikirannya kemana-mana, hati nya tiba-tiba sendu , teringat sang umma , senyum sang umma , ryeowook memandangi nya heran , di belai nya kepala sang keponakan lembut, "waeyo suho-ya , kau kenapa ,hmm apa kau di marahi guru mu lagi ? atau mereka menganggu lagi?" tanya ryeowook sayang , ryeowook tau jika suho sering di ejek oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena tidak mempunyai appa , dia ingat waktu pertama kali suho pulang dengan keadaan marah dan menangis pada kyuhyun sang hyung hanya berkata pada suho , _"biarkanlah apa yang teman mu katakan tentang umma nak , umma kau pasti marah pada keadaan kita , baby maafkan umma karena umma menyakitimu , percayalah pada umma , kelak kau akan bertemu dengan appa mu jika takdir tuhan menginginkan kau dan appa mu untuk bertemu baby , mianata baby , tolong maafkan umma mu ini baby," _

"kenapa diam baby ," tanya ryeowook sambil membelai rambut suho lembut

Suho mengangkat kepala nya di pandangi nya sang paman dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja turun dari kedua manik mata sehitam mutiara itu, ryeowook menghapus air mata suho , senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya ,

"mereka mengatai umma mu pelacur lagi hmm ,?" tanya ryeowook sambil menatap suho, namun tiba-tiba suho memeluk nya erat , menangis meraung-raung menumpahkan semua beban di hati remaja manis ini, ryeowook mengelus punggung suho pelan , tak pelak air mata nya ikut turun , dia berujar dalam hati , 'ini sudah waktunya kita kembali membuka luka lama kita hyung, suho harus tau semua kisahmu,.' batin ryeowook miris

Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukan suho , di tangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya di wajah suho , mata indah itu kini bengkak , merah dan terlihat mengeluarkan air mata yang tk kunjung berhenti, "suho ya , kau ingat kata-kata umma mu , hmm," tanya ryeowook , dan hanya di angguki oleh suho

"kau tidak boleh membenci appa mu maafkan appa mu, walau appa mu menyakiti umma dan kau , kau ingat hmmm, hiks..." ryeowook tak sanggup membendung air matanya

"wae ,, hiks , wae aku tidak boleh membenci appa , hiks , wae samcho !" teriak suho ,

"karena umma mu tau appa mu sangat mencintai umma mu , karena umma mu tau kelak takdir akan mempertemukan mu dengan appa mu , hiks , jebal suho , lihatlah umma mu , hikss, jebal jangan melupakan apa yang umma mu mohon pada mu suho , umma mu sudah terlalu sering membuang air matanya , samcho mohon , hiksss..." ryeowook terisak ,

"hikss,, kenapa aku harus memaafkan dia , hiks , kenapa...hiks...kenapa kalian harus memaksaku untuk memaafkan dia , sedang kan kalian tau dia sudah memberikan luka pada umma," mereka berdua menangis menumpahkan semua lara hati yang mereka pendam di terlalu lama di hati mereka,

Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukan nya , dia beranjak menuju kamar sang hyung , tak berapa lama kemudian , ryeowook keluar sambil membawa kotak aluminium dan diletakkannya di depan suho. Suho memandangi kotak itu dengan seksama ,

"ini jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang butuhkan , kotak ini menyimpan banyak luka yang umma mu simpan sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk meletakkan nya di sini , carilah jawabannya disini suho , ,kau tau sesakit apapun appa mu menyakiti umma mu namun cinta umma mu tidak berkurang sedikitpun suho , " ryeowook menghapus air mata nya kasar , "ah , samcho harus segera kembali , samcho tidak mau umma mu mengomel gara-gara samcho terlalu lama meninggalkan kedai yang begitu ramai pengunjung itu, jangan lupa habiskan makanan itu , jangan coba-coba untuk tidak makan , kau tau , kali ini samcho tidak akan membela mu jika umma mu marah gara-gara maag mu kambuh , arra samcho pergi , samcho menyayangi mu ," kata ryeowook dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu apartemen itu sambil membekap mulut nya menahan tangisannya.

Suho masih memandangi kotak itu , tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh kotak itu , tangan nya bergetar hebat ketika dia berhasil menyentuh kotak di depannya , air mata nya turun , lirih dia berucap ,,, "mianhae .. ummm..mmaa.. hiks..." kemudian ia memakan makanan yang di bawakan sang paman tadi dengan lahap dengan air mata yang terus turun dari kedua manik hitam kelamnya dengan deras, sesaat di memukul kasar dada nya , tangis nya semakin keras meraung sambil terus mengunyah makanan buatan umma nya itu , "lihat umma , hiks suho menghabis kan semuanya , hiks , umma, hiks hiks , maafkan suho.. hikss...maafkan suho yang selalu marah pada umma, hiks..." suho menangkup kan kedua tangan nya di atas meja , menangis , ya dia menangis menumpahkan kekesalan hati nya , hanya untuk hari ini ,..

"kenapa kau lama sekali wookie , kau membuatku kerepotan melayani pelanggan yang datang untuk makan siang tadi,?" tegur kyuhyun

"mian hyung , tadi suho kembali menangis pulang sekolah tadi,,,aku menenangkan nya dulu" kata ryeowook , seketika kyuhyun menjatuhkan gelas yang di bawa nya, 'pranggggg' gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping

"kenapa , dia di ejek lagi oleh teman-temannya?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir, kembali perasaan bersalh menyeruah di relung hati nya, namun di jawab ryeowook dengan anggukan kepala nya , kyuhyun yang panik hendak meninggal kan kedai nya pikirannya saat ini ingin merengkuh putra nya dan menenangkannya, namun sebelum kyuhyun pergi langkah nya di tahan ryeowook

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "tidak hyung , ku mohon , biarkan suho mendapatkan jawaban nya sendiri , sudah waktu nya dia tau yang sebenarnya," kata ryeowook

"apa maksudmu wookie , hyung tidak mengerti ! tidak , hyung harus pulang wookie ,!" kata kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak, terlihat mata nya sudah mulai mengembun karena emosi nya

Kembali ryeowook menahannya lebih keras, "tidak ! dia sudah cukup terluka dengan hinaan teman-temannya terhadap mu hyung ! jebal ! suho sudah besar biarkan dia tau kisah mu dulu , biarkan dia tau siapa appa nya , biarkan dia tau jawaban atas perkataanmu supaya tidak membenci appa nya ,!" marah ryeowook

Semua persendian kyuhyun lemas , dia terduduk di lantai kedai kecil itu yang sudah mulai sepi , tangisannya pecah , ryeowook mensejajar kan tubuhnya dengan tubuh hyungnnya

"bahkan dulu hyung , melarangku untuk membenci siwon hyung , walau sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tangan ku sendiri, karena sikap bajingan nya itu terhadap mu hyung" kyuhyun memandang ryeowook "melihat hyung yang memohonku untuk tidak membenci siwon hyung, walau dia sudah membuat hati hyung terluka, bahkan kau tidak memberikan ku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh membenci nya hyung ,!" ryeowook sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan semua beban hatinya selama 16 tahun ini, "tidak ! aku tidak akan membiarkan suho merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku hyung ! suho berhak tau tentang semua nya," ucap ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya kasar , dia bangkit , beranjak untuk meninggalkan sang hyung

"apa sekarang kau tau jawaban dari semua permintaanku dulu wookie,?" tanya kyuhyun, dia bangkit seakan tersadar jika dia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan kisah nya dengan siwon dulu,

"nde , aku tau hyung , karena hyung namja hebat yang pernah wookie miliki , seorang hyung yang walau sesakit apapun menyembunyikan luka nya , tetap tersenyum di depan dongsaengnya , tidak ingin membuat dongsaeng nya ikut merasakan apa yang hyungnya rasakan, dan parahnya hyung tetap mencintai namja brengsek itu hingga sekarang, itu membuatku muak ," jawab ryeowook , namun senyum tipis mengembang di bibir mungil nya , "ahhh... hyung aku akan membereskan dapur , sebentar lagi kita harus menyiapkan menu untuk makan malam," kata ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju dapur , namum langkah nya sejenak berhenti , ketika kyuhyun memanggil namanya "wookie , gomawo ..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar " Nde ... hyung , cheonman,"

Seorang namja yang baru saja menginjak usia 40 tahun duduk terdiam di pinggir sungai han , menikmati suasana sore di awal musim dingin. Namja yang masih terlihat tampan dengan senyuman joker yang melekat khas di dirinya. Namja kini berprofesi sebagai arsitek di perusahaan yang ia dirikan sendiri kini Dia menikmati secangkir kopi yang di belinya tadi sebelum tiba di tempat favorite nya dan ... kekasih nya dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama, sejenak dia mengingat masa-masa di mana dia dan kekasihnya masih bersama, senyum kecil tersungging di bibir joker itu tipis. Namja bernama choi siwon yang kini memandangi gambar seorang namja manis dengan senyum angelic yang sedang memeluk nya sangat , setetes air mata menetes di pipi tirus nya , terselip rasa bersalah yang menyeruak di hati nya , tangan nya meremas dada kiri nya , rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan yang di lakukannya 15 tahun lalu pengkhianatan yang menjadikan nya sebagai pengecut tak berperi kemanusian. "bogosipo baby , apa kabarmu dan wookie sekarang , aku merindukan kalian," lirihnya tak terasa air matanya kembali menetes,

Di hapus nya air mata ketika seseorang menghampiri nya, "tuan choi siwon ," panggil seorang namja bernama donghae , seorang detective yang di sewa choi siwon untuk menemukan orang yang selama 15 tahun ini di cari nya

"ah , lee donghae –ssi , kemarilah..," kata siwon , donghae menghampiri nya , kemudian duduk di sebelah siwon "apakah ada perkembangan donghae-ssi ?"

"belum ada titik terang tuan choi , namun seseorang yang dulu bertetangga di bekas apartemen nya di busan , cho kyuhyun-ssi hanya tinggal selama 1 bulan saja , kata mereka cho kyuhyun sangat tertutup dan misterius, kemudian dari pemilik restoran cina bekas tempat kerja part time cho ryeowook mengatakan jika dia akan pindah ke suatu tempat di selatan mokpo tuan ,"

"benarkah , mungkin kah sekarang mereka ada di mokpo ?" tanya siwon pada donghae

"saya belum menyelediki tuan , tapi saya akan mengirimkan anak buah saya untuk mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan cho kyuhyun ssi," jelas donghae

"aku menunggu kabar baik dari mu donghae ssi," kata siwon dengan senyum terbaik nya

"baik tuan , baiklah saya pamit , selamat sore," pamit donghae sambil membungkuk hormat

Siwon kembali menghela nafas nya lega , sedikit kejelas keberadaan sang .,bolehkah dia berharap kekasih nya benar-benar ada di kota itu, karena siwon ingin menebus semua nya walau entah kyuhyun akan mendengarkan nya kelak atau tidak.

Siwon beranjak dari duduk nya , melangkah kan kaki nya untuk kembali ke rumah kenangannya bersama sang kekasih dulu , bisa saja membeli sebuah apartemen mewah untuk nya tinggal, namun dia ingin merasakan kehadiran kyuhyun di dalam rumah yang sejak 15 tahun lalu di sewa nya itu, "maafkan aku kyu , maafkan aku..." lirih nya

Suho memandangi kota aluminium itu , tangan nya bergerak untuk menyentuh nya , rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati kecil nya , tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kota itu , suho terkejut mendapati puluhan foto yang tersimpan di dalam nya , tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya , tangis nya mulai pecah, tangan kanan nya bergerak mengambil salah satu gambar seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan nya , suho mulai terisak keras , lirih dia berkata "aappp...paaa...hiks.. appaaa..." suho mendekap gambar itu erat di dada nya,

Sesaat kemudian suho kembali mengambil sesuatu di dalam kotak aluminium itu, sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna biri tua , suho membuka nya dengan tangan bergetar , di dapati nya sebuah kalung platina dengan liontin bintang kecil, di genggam nya kalung itu , kalung yang baru pertama di lihatnya kalung yang sangat sederhana namun indah ,

Pandangan suho kembali tertarik dengan sebuah agenda kecil bersampul coklat tua, suho mengambil nya , di sandarkannya badan nya di tembok ruang tengah apartemen nya tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat kalung platina itu sedangkan tangan kanan nya mulai membuka agenda yang tentu nya milik sang umma. Senyum nya mengembang di saat dia membuka halaman pertama buku agenda sang umma , di dapati nya sebuah foto yang tertempel disana foto sang umma dan appa, suho mulai membaca halaman demi halaman agenda sang umma. Hingga suho tiba di 3 halaman terakhir agenda sang umma itu , dia membaca 3 halaman terakhir dari agenda itu , di dapati nya foto dari hasil ultrasonografi dan pasti itu adalah dirinya , suho kembali meneteskan air matanya haru "ummaaa... hiks...aku sangat kecil sekali , hikss..." isak suho di tengah tawa ringan suho, kembali di bacanya agenda itu

_Januari , 23_

_Tepat seminggu yang lalu aku memerikasan diriku ke dokter dan dokter itu menyatakan aku tangah mengandung. Terkejut ? tentu saja aku terkejut aku seorang namja , kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa hamil 2 minggu , aku sempat meyakinkan dokter yang memeriksaku itu, mungkin dokter salah menganalisaku , tapi semua terpatahkan , ketika dokter itu menggunakan alat USG nya untuk memeriksa perutku dan alangkah terkejutnya aku , dia benar-benar hadir di dalam tubuhku , aku seorang namja istimewa yang bisa mengandung seorang calon bayi,tuhan memberiku sebuah rahim yang subur seperti yeoja, ya..janin atau calon bayi yang tumbuh denga sehat di rahim ku ini buah cinta ku dengan kekasih ku tepatnya , choi siwon hyung , ah sepertinya ini berita yang sangat mengejutkan untuk siwon hyung pastinya, karena aku mengandung anaknya, hihi aku tidak sabar , namun sepertinya aku harus menahannya terlebih dahulu , kau tau , ada satu hal yang membuat ku untuk tidak memberitahu nya dulu karena aku mencium aroma perselingkuhan siwon hyung dengan atasannya bernama kim yoona sewaktu aku berkunjung di apartemen siwon hyung tadi, aku mendapati banyak pesan singkat antara siwon hyung dan yoona. Siwon hyung , telah bermain hati , haruskah aku menegurnya , tapi mengapa seakan mulutku kelu untuk menegurnya, cintaku terlalu egois untuk mengatakan nya , baiklah aku akan mencoba membutakan mata ku demi baby di dalam rahim , aku yakin siwon hyung hanya mencintai ku , siwon hyung aku mohon jangan menyakitiku , hiks ,_

_Bersabarlah baby yang ada di perut umma , umma pasti akan memberi tahu appa mu secepat nya , maafkan umma untuk kali ini yaa baby , umma akan menjaga mu hingga kau melihat dunia ini baby ,,, umma menyayangi mu.. ^^_

_Februari 18_

_Udara sejuk awal musim semi, aku masih menyembunyikan kehamilanku pada siwon hyung, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut jika siwon hyung menolakku. Hampir 1 bulan ini kami jarang sekali bertemu , siwon hyung bilang jika dia banyak mengerjakan proyek , namum hatiku berkata lain , siwon hyung sedang mengkhianatiku , seakan aku tersadar siapa diriku dan dimana posisiku , TUHAN menamparku , tapi TUHAN tidak taukah kau sendiri yang menitipkan keajaiban di dalam diriku , kau membiarkan aku mengandung , dimana letak kekeliruanku hingga kau memberiku sakit nya sebuah pengkhianatan pada ku , apa salahku ?_

_Dan benar , KAU kembali memberiku kejutan , dengan memperlihatkan semua pengkhianatan yang kekasih ku lakukan padaku TUHAN , ... tapi kenapa aku semakin mencintai nya , kenapa tuhan , kemarin kau baru saja kau memperlihatkan ku bagaiman siwon hyung berbohong, bagaimana dia dengan tenangnya memeluk yeoja itu yang jelas-jelas terlihat di depan mataku, dan sekarang.. hiks .. _

Suho menarik nafasnya sejenak , menenangkan emosinya dan juga air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua matanya,

_Bahkan kau membuatku melihat pergumulan panas antara siwon hyung dan yoona 3 hari setelah dia dan aku melakukan hal sama, hikssss...sakit terlalu sakit, itukah yang selalu ingin kau lakukan padaku TUHAN , memberikan pengertian tentang kodrat jika manusia itu di ciptakan berpasangan , lalu yang terjadi pada ku apa TUHAN, kau bahkan memberikan ku rahim yang kau tumbuhi janin tak berdosa di dalam tubuhku , inikah keadilan mu, hiks ... _

_Aku hanya yatim piatu yang tak punya apa-apa dan itu sangat menyakitkan , hanya seorang adik yang aku punya dan seorang kekasih yang aku tau mencintai ku dengan tulus dan segenap hati nya , tapi kenapa kau malah merubah hati nya hati seorang choi siwon yang mencintai ku dan malah memberiku sakit ini TUHAN ? apakah itu sebuah keadilan tuhan,belum puaskah dengan orang tua ku yang kau ambil , tapi sekarang kenapa siwon hyung yang kau ambil ,hiks..._

_Aku sangat mencintai nya tuhan hingga aku lupa bagaimana merasakan sakit , aku percaya padanya dia masih mencintai ku dan dia hanya mencintai ku , walau sebenarnya aku sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit ku , _

_September 20_

_Annyeong baby suho , ya mulai sekarang namamu baby suho aniya tepat nya cho suho, tak terasa sebentar lagi kau akan melihat dunia nak tak kurang 1 bulan lagi , ^^, umma tidak sabar untuk mendengar tangisan pertamu ketika kau menyambut dunia nak, hihi , ahh umma pastikan kau akan menjadi baby yang sangat cantik karena umma tau kau pasti mirip dengan umma , kkkkkk... semoga kau benar-benar mirip umma , ._

_Baby suho , bolehkah umma merasa lelah , hmm ? umma lelah menunggu appa mu datang kerumah untuk memberi penjelasan pada umma , 8 bulan umma menunggu appamu datang tapi seakan appa melupakan kita , maafkan appa ya nak , appa mu mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan , pekerjaan dan juga , kekasih nya yang baru hingga umma tidak sempat memberitahukan kehadiran mu di dalam rahim umma pada appa mu nak , mianhe baby..._

_... jangan-jangan pernah benci appa mu ne, semua kesalahan hanya pada umma , umma tidak bisa menjaga hati appa mu agar tidak berpaling , kau harus berjanji ne baby kau tidak boleh membenci appa mu jika suatu hari nanti TUHAN akan mentakdir kalian untuk bertemu, Umma yakin nak , appa sangat mencintai umma , appa sangat menyayangi kita dan juga pamanmu., maafkan semua yang appa mu pernah lakukan ya nak , jebal ..._

_Kelak jika kau lahir kedunia , umma berjanji akan selalu memberikan mu senyuman terbaik umma nak , tidak ada tangisan lagi umma berjanji nak , , jadilah anak baik kelak jika kau besar nak , jangan pernah membenci appa mu yakinlah nak appa sangat mencintai kita , biarkan umma mengubur semua nya sendiri tanpa seorang tau , umma akan selalu menjadi seorang namja periang seperti biasa , memberikan kebahagian pada orang-orang yang menyayangi umma , dan tentu nya kau baby SUHO , anugrah terindah yang pernah umma miliki dan juga hadiah terakhir dari seorang choi siwon untuk umma ,_

_Hari ini kita akan pergi diam-diam ketempat kita yang baru , memulai hidup baru kita bertiga , umma,pamanmu dan juga kau baby,, ^^ semoga kehidupan kita menjadi lebih baik yaa nak, _

_Umma menyayangi mu cho(i) suho , annyeong ^^*_

Suho menutup agenda itu kasar matanya sudah merah karena air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir , dia bangkit mengarah kan kaki nya menuju sebuah cermin yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi , melepas kaitan kalung yang di genggam nya sedari tadi dan mengaitkan nya kembali di lehernya , senyumnya mengembang , suho bermonolog "aku sudah tau semua jawaban nya umma ,karena umma yakin bahwa appa hanya mencintai umma , hiks .. suho tidak akan membuat umma menangis diam-diam lagi karena kemarahan suho pada umma , mianhae umma , mianhae , suho percaya apa yang umma ucapkan , iyyaa ... suho hanya harus percaya pada TUHAN untuk membawa appa kembali, tapi bolehkah suho marah pada appa nanti jika suho bertemu appa suatu hari nanti ...?"

Terlihat kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk di sebuah dapur kecil membuat pesanan makanan dari pelanggan kedai nya , terlihat ryeowook tengah melayani pelanggan dengan mengantarkan pesanan makanan yang di buat oelh hyung nya , kedai kecil yang sederhana yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung karena masakan yang mereka anggap walau pun sederhana namun rasanya sangat sangat enak itu. Suho namja manis yang baru melewati hari nya sebagai murid kelas 1 sekolah menengah atas di mokpo itu memasuki kedai milik sang umma dan paman nya itu yang terlihat ramai pengunjung, di sapanya sang umma dan paman yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan,

"umma ," panggil nya riang, namja manis yang mengenakan kalung platina berliotin bintang kecil itu menghampiri sang umma

"suho ya , kau sudah pulang nak , kenapa tidak ke rumah dulu," tanya sang umma

"hehe , tiba-tiba suho ingin langsung kesini , seperti biasa suho akan membantu umma ," jawab suho

"lihat nanti seragam mu kotor jika tidak ganti baju dulu suho , kau bandel sekali hari ini eohh" kata kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan di hadapa nya

"cheomanayo uummmm...mmaaaaa, kan suho punya satu seragam lagi di rumah" kata suho manja

"arra , terserah kau baby..."

"suhooo yaaa..." panggil sang paman ryeowook

"nde samcho aku hadir ,..." canda suho

"cepat bantu samcho melayani pelanggan , ," kata ryeowook yang kala itu tengah mengambil makanan buatan hyung nya untuk di sajikan pada pelanggan

"tidak wookie , biarkan suho makan siang dulu , setelah itu dia bisa membantu mu," kata sang hyung mutlak

"arraso hyung," jawab ryeowook singkat dan berlalu dari dapur kecil itu

"umma tapi suho tidak lapar," rajuk suho

Kyuhyun seketika membalik kan tubuhnya kearah suho , memandang tajam putra manis nya, sebelum kyuhyun mulai mengomel kesana kemari hingga membahas penyakir maag akut nya yang sempat membuatnya dulu harus di rawat seminggu di rumah sakit, suho buru-buru mengakhiri nya dulu " stop umma jangan lagi ,arra... suho akan makan ," jawab suho lesu

"bagus , cepat makan, ingat harus di habiskan , mengerti" kata kyuhyun sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup jamur tahu, kimchi dan nasi di hadapan suho

Siwon dan donghae tiba di mokpo, kota kecil di selatan seoul ini sangat indah dengan pantai biru dan tebing-tebing tinggi yang menambah kesan damai untuk kota kecil ini. Mereka baru saja akan memulai pencarian nya setelah salah satu anak buah donghae memberitahukan jika nama cho kyuhyun tercatat sebagai warga di kota kecil itu , namun siwon meminta donghae untuk beristirahat sejanak sambil mengisi perut mereka ,

"donghae ssi , sebaik nya kita beristirahat dulu , bagaimana kau kita berhenti di kedai kecil di ujung jalan itu," pinta siwon pada donghae agar mengarahkan mobil nya ke kedai di ujung jalan yang mereka lewati itu

"kenapa kita tidak berhenti di kedai yang berada di seberang nya itu tuan choi , kedai itu terlihat lebih besar daripada kedai itu ,"

Namja dewasa itu tersenyum lembut , "kau lihat donghae ssi , walau itu kedai kecil tapi terlihat lebih ramai dari kedai di seberangnya, dan lihat papan di depan kedai kecil itu bertuliskan menu spesial hari ini , sup ayam ginseng dan cha sawi hijau , kau tau donghae ssi kedai itu seperti mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang akan kita cari nanti,"

"baiklah tuan choi kita kesana, semoga kita masih kebagian tempat, dan sepertinya semua masakan di kedai itu enak ," kata donghae dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya

Siwon dan donghae memasuki kedai kecil itu , sangat ramai namun kali ini siwon beruntung dia menemukan satu meja yang kosong di pojokan ruang kedai keci itu. Siwon hanya melihat seorang pelayan yang bekrja mencatat pesanan-pesanan yang di inginkan pelanggan nya.

Seorang pelayan yang tentunya bernama suho itu menghampiri siwon dan donghae , di tangan kanan nya membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas air putih , di letakkan nya 2 gelas air putih itu di depan dua namja berbeda usia itu. Siwon sejenak menatap pelayan remaja itu seksama , sekilas di dapati nya refleksi diri nya pada remaja itu. Suho yang terlalu sibuk tidak memperhatikan wajah dua namja yang di hampiri nya itu, suho tidak tau jika sang appa berada tepat di depan mata nya.

"selamat siang tuan , selamat datang di kedai kami ," sapa suho sambil menyerahkan buku menu usang di hadapan kedua namja beda usia itu "menu spesial hari ini sup ayam ginseng dan cha sawi hijau , itu rekomendasi dari saya tuan , 2 menu itu selalu laris di restoran ini," jelas suho riang, donghae masih serius membaca menu-menu makanan yang ada di buku menu usang itu..

Siwon kembali terkejut ketika pandangan nya mengarah pada benda yang terkait di leher remaja itu, iya dia mengenali kalung itu , kalung peninggalan sang umma yang ia berikan pada kyuhyun tepat pada peringatan setahun hubungan mereka, tiba-tiba dada nya sesak , di pandangi nya remaja itu kembali , ketika sebuah teriakan memanggil nama remaja itu dari arah dapur kecil tak jauh dari meja mereka

"suhhoooo baby , cepat kemari ,..." teriak seorang namja dewasa dari arah dapur

Siwon menoleh ke arah suara teriakan yang memanggil namja bernama suho itu, dia mengenal suara itu , suara kekasih nya

"sebentar umma ,.." jawab suho "tuan-tuan sekalian, saya tinggal sebentar , jika kalian sudah siap memesan panggil saya ," jawab suho sambil membungkuk kan badan nya sopan

Mata siwon mengikuti arah suho hingga suho tiba di dapur kecil itu , di ambil nya nampan berisi banyak makanan yang di sodorkan sang umma untuk di sajikan pada pelanggan yang memesan nya. "baby , antar makanan ini kemeja no.8 dan setelah itu hubungi paman mu supaya cepat pulang jamur umma sudah menipis, sedangkan pelanggan terus berdatangan," kata kyuhyun

"wookie samcho tidak bisa di hubungi , nanti aku akan menghubungi yesung samcho saja umma," jawab nya patuh

"arra , kka antarkan makanan itu cepat mereka sudah menunggu,..."

Siwon yang sedari tadi mengikuti arah suho dan memperhatikan percakapan antara kekasih nya dan suho tadi , tak kuasa menahan air mata nya, dia menangis , pencarian nya selama 15 tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil , dia menemukan kekasih nya, donghae yang memperhatikan siwon heran dan mengikuti arah tubuh siwon itu seakan tersadar , orang yang selama 3 tahun coba di selediki nya ketemu. 'Feeling tuan choi memang benar , ikatan cinta memang dahsyat' batin nya ,

Siwon yang merasa di perhatikan oleh donghae , mengarahkan badan nya kembali ke arah donghae

"tuan choi , mereka yang tuan choi cari ,.." kata donghae dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala siwon air mata nya pecah,

"maka , jemputlah cinta anda tuan choi ,"

"tidak , donghae ssi aku takut dia akan pergi jika aku mendekat," kata siwon dengan wajah sedihnya , ada perasaan bahagia namun terselip perasaan takut, tiba-tiba ingatan nya tertuju ahjuma lee , permintaan ahjuma lee , untuk membawa kyuhyun pulang kembali ke rumah yang dulu di tinggali oleh kyuhyun dan ryeowook

Suho kembali menghampiri dua namja itu , kembali menanyakan apakah mereka sudah siap memesan "tuan apakah anda sudah siap memesan?" tanya nya pada dua namja itu kali ini suho meyempatkan diri nya untuk memandang dua namja yang duduk tak lebih dari 10 menit ini , dan betapa terkejutnya suho ketika dia menatap seorang namja paruh baya , tangan kanan nya yang sedari tadi membawa nampan berisi piring dan mangkok kosong di jatuhkan nya tiba , suho tiba-tiba gemetaran , suara benda pecah tadi menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung kedai sang umma dan tentu nya sang umma sendiri ,

"kau ... kau .. hiks ... kau.. appa..ku..." lirih suho , air mata nya jatuh ,

Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur menghampiri sumber suara benda pecah belah tadi juga tak kalah terkejut nya,

"suho yaa ada apa ,?" tanya kyuhyun menghampiri suho yang berdiri mematung di depan sebuah meja dengan dua namja yang memandangi nya "su..ho.." kyuhyun membekap mulutnya ketika di dapati nya seseorang yang dulu hingga detik ini masih di cintai nya ada di di depan nya , "siwon hyung..hiks..." isakkan nya tak bisa di tahan nya, ryeowook yang baru saja memasuki kedai dengan membawa belanjaan titipan sang hyung juga tak kalah terkejut , di tatap nya siwon penuh benci , di langkah kan nya kaki nya ke arah meja siwon dan

'ppplllllaaaaaaakkkkk' ryeowook menampar nya keras tidak peduli banyak pengunjung itu memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kedai itu "bajingan ..." desis ryeowook

Kedai kecil itu sudah mulai sepi , kini tinggal 4 orang duduk bersama di tempat siwon dan donghae tadi, donghae lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berempat menuju penginapan yang tak jauh dari kedai itu,karena donghae tau , tugasnya sudah selesai,

Mereka masih terdiam, tangan suho,kyuhyun,ryeowook slaing terikat kuat , menahan getaran luka yang kembali basah karena masa lalu, hingga kyuhyun memutus kan untuk untuk membuka suara nya, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk kekasih nya dulu.

"hyung , bagaimana kabarmu , kau terlihat masih sama seperti dulu ,," tanya kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan air mata nya agar tidak jatuh

Siwon masih terdiam , bukan dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara nya tiba-tiba dia menjadi bisu mendengar suara yang kekasih yang bergetar menahan tangis nya. Siwon memandang kyuhyun , di lihatnya luka yang masih menganga di dalam hati kyuhyun. Merasa taka da respon dari siwon, kyuhyun kembali bertanya "bagaimana kabar keluarga hyung , hmm , berapa anak hyung sekarang ?" tanya kyuhyun ,

"mian ..." jawab siwon lirih

Seketika kyuhyun mengalirkan air mata nya , tiba-tiba perasaan rindu menelisik di dalam hati nya , di rasakan nya genggaman tangan suho semakin mengerat,

"haahhh sebaik nya aku ke dapur , kalian selesaikan lah masalah kalian , aku sangat membenci keadaan ini , harus nya aku membunuh mu 15 tahun yang lalu , karena kau menyakiti hyung ku , tapi apa hyung ku bahkan memohon padaku untuk tidak membenci mu, ahh aku muak," kata ryeowook meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"ah hyung , maafkan wookie ne , dia mungkin lelah karena seharian ini pelanggan banyak, jadi emosinya sedikit meledak , ah apakah hyung sudah makan , aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk mu hyung,..." kata kyuhyun mulai beranjak, namun belum sempat dia melangkah , suho menahan nya

"tidak umma , umma tidak boleh kemana-mana," kata suho telak membuat sang umma membatu, siwon memandangi suho , hati nya sakit , melihat kenyataan yang ada , kyuhyun yang dulu di khianati nya ternyata tengah mengandung buah cinta nya.

"apa kau benar appa ku orang yang di cintai umma ku hmm ? orang yang selalu umma mohonkan pada ku dan wookie samcho agar tidak membenci mu, hmm?" tanya suho pada siwon,

Tangis siwon pecah , lidah kelu untuk menjawab , kyuhyun nya kekasih yang di khianati nya bahkan masih mencintai seorang pengecut tak berperasaan seperti nya,

"suho-ya , tidak nak , jangan , umma mohon,"

"tidak umma , suho ingin tau alasan umma tidak bisa melupakan namja yang lebih tepatnya appa ku ini , langsung dari mulut nya yang hanya bisa berucap satu kata maaf dari tadi,"

"kenapa tidak menjawab hoh , apa tujuan mu kemari ? kenapa appa kemari hmm ,kau kemana saja , kau bahkan mengacuhkan umma ku ketika umma hamil aku , hikss , dimana hati mu appa eoh ,.. oh aku tau sekarang , ini kah yang selalu umma katakan padaku dulu kan , jawaban dari takdir tuhan yang akan mempertemukan ku dengan appa ku umma , hiks ... benarkah umma, tapi aku muak dengan semua ini umma..hiks" tuntut suho

Tiba-tiba siwon jatuh terduduk di lantai , kyuhyun dan suho terkejut mendapati siwon menangis , menangis pilu dan penuh penyesalan, perkataan putra nya memukul nya telak

"maafkan aku , aku akan menebus nya dengan cara apapun untuk memaafkan kesalahan ku , aku memang tidak pantas kau panggil appa kau tau , aku pria pengecut yang tidak punya hati , menyakiti hati kekasih nya dengan sebuah hubungan semu yang ia ciptakan bersama atasanya di kantor nya dulu , aku buka pria yang pantas di sebut kekasih oleh seorang cho kyuhyun yang dengan tulus mencintai nya, aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta yang tersimpan hingga kini dari seorang cho kyuhyun , hmm... katakan , apa yang kau ingin kan nak , agar aku bisa menebus luka yang sudah pria pengecut ini lakukan pada umma mu, paman mu dan juga kau tentu nya ," kata siwon bergetar

"benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun , bahkan mengorban nyawamu," kata suho sarkastik

'plaakkkk' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih suho , tamparan sang umma tentunya

"kenapa umma membela pria menjijikan yang berstatus appa ku ini eoh , hikss, kenapa umma tidak mempedulikan prasaan dan hati umma sendiri eoh, hikksss...bahkan setelah dia mengkhianati umma dengan perselingkuhannya umma..hikss .. wae umma..hiks" tangis suho

"karena dia appa mu suho ! walau appa mu menyakiti umma kau dan pamanmu terlalu sering , tapi dia appa mu ! umma tidak peduli dia seorang bajingan yang menyakiti umma , kau tau umma hanya ingin kau bisa melihat appa mu nak , bahwa kau bisa memperlihatkan pada teman-teman mu jika kau mempunyai appa nak , umma hanya ingin kau bisa melihat appa mu nak , hikkss,, ku mohon maafkan appa mu nak , umma tidak berharap lebih dari semua ini , umma sudah mengubur luka umma dan melupakan nya , umma hanya ingin kau tau nak , jebal nak umma mohon jangan benci appa mu," mohon kyuhyun di tengah tangisan nya

Suho hanya diam memandang sang umma yang begitu tegar menghadapi semua sakit yang appa nya torehkan pada sang umma , sedangkan siwon...

Siwon hanya bisa menyesali semua perbuatan nya di masa lalu ,dia malu pada diri nya dan sikap nya yang pengecut, sungguh mulia hati kekasih nya yang selalu dia sakiti , cho kyuhyun yang selalu memaafkan nya bahkan selalu mencintai nya dengan tulus walau cinta nya sudah tercela oleh pengkhianatanya bersama yoona dulu, dia harus menebus semua ini dengan cara apapun walau nyawa nya dia pertaruhkan , siwon bangkit , namun seketika langkahnya terhenti,

"selangkah saja appa pergi , kupastikan appa akan menyesalinya," ancam suho pada siwon, siwon masih diam membatu , hanya isakan lirih yang melucur, tiba-tiba di rasakan nya dua tangan kecil memeluk nya dari belakang , iyyaa itu suho , tangan suho nya , putra nya

"ku mohon , hikss, jangan pergi lagi appa , hikss, appa sudah berjanji akan menebus dengan cara apapun untuk luka yang appa torehkan dulu pada umma dan samcho , hikss, jebal appa , jangan pergi lagi ," pinta suho

Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung isakkan nya , penantian nya selama ini membuahkan hasil , walau ia tak terlalu berharap akan kisah nya yang akan kembali seperti 16 tahun yang lalu ketika hubungan nya dan siwon masih baik-baik saja, tidak...dia tidak berharap lebih , yang ada di benak nya adalah suho , dia ingin kebahagian putra nya buah cinta nya dengan kekasih nya.

Siwon membalikkan badan nya , di tangkup nya wajah putra kandung nya , di kecup nya dahi suho dan kedua mata yang mengeluarkan air mata , suho merasakan untuk pertama kalinya kehangatan seorang ayah , seketika siwon membawa nya dalam pelukan hangat nya , dan biarkan dua orang ayah dan anak ini menyalurkan kerinduan nya.

Kyuhyun membawa siwon ke apartemen sederhana mereka , siwon menceritakan semua kejadian 15 tahun lalu pada tiga namja di depan nya ini , menceritakan berakhirnya kisahnya antara dia dan yoona , dan bagaimana siwon menebus kesalahannya selama 15 tahun terakhir mencari kekasih nya yang hilang. Ketiga namja ini hanya terdiam , tak pelak kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air mata nya , dia mendapatkan jawaban dari semua penantiannya selama 15 tahun. Walau dia harus pergi jauh untuk menyembuhkan luka nya

"haruskah aku memaafkan hyung?" tanya ryeowook

"wookie ," sela kyuhyun sambil memandang nya lembut

"arrasooo.. jangan mulai lagi hyung , aku tidak tahan , , aku akan memaafkan hyung jika,"

"jika apa wookie?" tanya siwon

"jika kau kembali pada hyungku lagi ,dan menikahi hyung secepatnya!" jawab ryeowook singkat

"aku berjanji wookie , aku berjanji,.." jawab siwon antusias

"arraso , hyung sepertinya aku akan tidur di apartemen yesung hyung saja, aku tidak mau menganggu kalian , dan ingat siwon hyung , jika kau kembali membuat hyung ku menangis lagi , kupastikan kau akan kuhabisi dengan tangan ku sendiri , ingat itu hyung ,!" kata ryeowook tajam

"hyung berjanji wookie , hyung akan menebus semua nya pada kalian ,percayalah pada hyung wookie," jawab siwon meyakin kan

"arraso , aku pergi , hyung ,annyeong..." pamit ryeowook

"appa , appa appa..." panggil suho siwon yang terbaring di futon di dalam kamar kecil suho, kamar yang di penuhi boneka singa , mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga seukuran diri nya

"nde baby , kau apa tidak capek sedari tadi memanggil appa trus eoh," kata siwon sambil menyentil hidung suho sayang

"tidak , suho tidak capek appa , suho hanya tidak ingin , ini hanya mimpi , hihi , appa , berjanji lah ," ucap suho sambil menyodorkan jari klingking kanan nya , siwon melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada suho, "nde baby katakan lah,"

"apa tidak akan pergi lagi , appa tidak akan membuat umma menangis lagi , bisakah,?"

"nde baby , appa berjanji , dan kau boleh menghukum appa jika appa mengingkari janji appa,"

"yaksoke?"

"yaksoke baby , ne tidurlah , appa akan menemani mu sampai kau tertidur,,"

Suho menelusup kan kepalanya di dada sang appa , suho mencari kehangatan dari sang appa yang baru saja ia temui setelah 15 tahun lama nya, kehangatan sang appa akhirnya membawa nya ke alam tidur nya , membawa seorang namja berumur 15 tahun bernama cho suho yang mungkin sebentar lagi menyandang marga choi di depan namanya ke alam mimpi indah nya, dia tertidur dengan senyum mengembang di wajah angelic nya.

Siwon menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati teh nya di tengah ruangan apartemen kecil itu, di duduk kan nya tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun

"dia mirip dengan mu hyung, sifat keras dan penyayang nya menurun dari mu ," kata kyuhyun membuka obrolan , suasana di antara mereka tidak lagi kaku seperti beberapa jam yang lalu

"dan dia menuruni sifat mu yang pemaaf walau diri nya harus terluka terus dan terus," sambung siwon

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum terbaik nya yang sejak 15 tahun yang lalu hilang karena luka nya. "kau tau kyu , dia menceritakan semua ejekan yang teman-temannya layangkan pada mu , namun dia selalu memaafkan teman-teman nya walau dia sendiri sakit, mianhae kyu, jeongmal mianhae,..."

"tidak hyung , aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh , aku baik-baik saja , kau sudah lihat kan,"

Tiba-tiba siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat , menyalurkan kerinduan selama 15 tahun yang sudah terlalu lama hinggap di relung hati nya, "maafkan aku , yang tidak tau tentang kehadiran suho dulu di dalam diri mu yang ajaib ini kyu,..."

"hyung.." lirih kyuhyun

"stttt.. jangan memotong perkataan ku dulu kyu ,... kau tau kyu kau adalah seseorang yang paling berharga yang pernah ku sia-siakan dulu , hanya seorang namja pabbo bernama choi siwon yang dengan teganya bermain hati dan seketika menjadi pengecut hanya demi rasa semu yang tiba-tiba hadir begitu saja, bahkan aku tidak berharap lebih kau memaafkan ku ketika aku bertemu dengan mu kyu , yang ada di benakku tadi adalah menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kau pedulikan perasaanku ,"

"tidak hyung , aku peduli kau tau , itu juga bukan semua salah mu , itu salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga mu hingga kau pergi dari ku, tidak apa-apa hyung tidak sempat mengetahui kehadiran suho kala itu , tapi apa hyung lihat sekarang , hyung melihat nya tumbuh menjadi remaja riang dan pintar seperti mu hyung, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

Siwon merenggangkan pelukan nya pada kyuhyun , tangan nya merogoh kantung celana jins nya , di ambil nya sebuah cincin bermatakan batu kecil berwarna biru saphire ,"ini cincin peninggalan umma ku dulu , cincin yang di berikan pada umma sebelum umma meninggal ,tidak menyerahkan pada siapapun bahkan pada yoona sekalipun , karena aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan memberikan cincin ini pada seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi cinta sejatiku,"

"hyung, ..."lirih kyuhyun , dia terharu mendengar perkataan siwon

"maukah kau memberi kesempatan untuk pria tua pengecut yang sudah menyakiti hati banyak orang ini kyu , hmm?" pinta siwon

"hiks.. siapa bilang hyung tua eoh .. hikss ,, bahkan hyung masih tampan seperti dulu , hiks,,.." tangis kyuhyun, sesaat kyuhyun terdiam , "aku akan jadi orang paling bodoh jika tidak menerima mu , hikss,,,"

"jadi apa jawaban mu kyu , maukah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi ," goda siwon

"yakh , hyung pabbo , hikss , jangan menggodaku , hiksss..." kyuhyun menghambur dalam pelukan siwon , memeluk nya erat , menumpakan semua yang dia pendam selama 15 tahun , tangis nya tersedu, namun terselip perasaan bahagia di hati nya 'tuhan , kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku , walaupun aku melalui nya dengan kesakitan dulu , tapi kau membawa nya kembali , terima kasih tuhan , biar pun luka ini masih ada , tapi aku selalu berharap luka ini akan cepat kering dan sembuh tanpa bekas , gomawo tuhan , gomawo , kau memberiku kebahagian ,,,,' batin kyuhyun

"gomawo kyu , percayalah kyu aku akan membaiki semua , aku berjanji , pada mu , suho kita dan juga wookie, hmmm aku berjanji , aku mencintai mu , sangat mencintai mu..." kata siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada namja berusia 35 tahun ini

"hikss ..nado sarangahae hyung , hikss..."

_Pada akhirnya semua jawaban atas kesakitan akan cinta hanya TUHAN yang mampu menjawab, percaya pada takdir dan janji_NYA , _

-END-


End file.
